Seven Deadly Sins
by samercedes
Summary: Sam Evans may be close to perfect, but like everyone, he sometimes gives into humanity's tendency to sin. Mercedes Jones isn't complaining.
1. Envy

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my first Sam & Mercedes fic ever. Basically, it's based on the seven deadly sins. Each chapter will have a theme related to them. They are all going to be unrelated, just about. I hope you like it! **

**Side note: I do not own Glee, unfortunately. **

**Seven Deadly Sins: Envy**

_Envy: a resentful emotion that "occurs when a person lacks another's (perceived) superior quality, achievement, experience or possession and wishes that the other lacked it."_

Sam Evans may have been dyslexic, but he was far from stupid. Standing down the hallway, peeking out from the end of the lockers, he watched as his girlfriend, Mercedes was being stared down by Finn. One of his hands rested on the locker beside hers and another was in his pocket. Now to anyone else, this scene looked like a simple exchange between friends. But to Sam, it was more than that. He watched as Finn's eyes traveled down from Mercedes' big, brown eyes to her voluptuous lips and lower, looking at the way her gray skinny jeans hugged the curve of her ass.

_She is not a piece of meat._

Finn's predatory smirk slid across his face as he watched as Mercedes' eyes lit up at some stupid joke he made about Blaine and Kurt acting like an old, married couple.

_Do I make her laugh like that?_

Finn wasn't necessarily the only guilty party. Sam's darkened green eyes narrowed as he watched Mercedes close her locker and gently push at Finn's shoulder, telling him that he was crazy.

_She's flirting with him right in front of my eyes._

Sam had had about enough when he watched Finn pull her in for a tight hug. Sam stalked over to them and obnoxiously cleared his throat. He watched them quickly and suddenly pull away from each other.

_A little too comfortable for my liking._

"Hey, Sammy," Mercedes greeted warmly, her bright smile almost lessening his resolve…almost. He saw guilty features flash over Finn's face only to be replaced with an equally bright smile.

"Hey, what's up, dude," Fine said coolly.

"Oh, nothing much, just wondering what all the laughter was all about. Anyone care to inform me?" Sam said as he stared down Finn, who took a sudden interest in the floor.

"Finn was just telling me that Mr. Schue changed rehearsal time and wanted me to tell you. But the boy became a comedian when he was telling me about Kurt crying over a bowl of ice cream because Blaine wanted to wear paisley and plaid together. Those two are a mess!" Mercedes replied, barely getting through the explanation without laughing at the end of each sentence.

"Yeah…that's funny," Sam grated, "Hey Finn, isn't Rachel around here somewhere crying over NYADA? Maybe you should go attend to her." Mercedes caught on to the gruff tone in Sam's voice and change in demeanor and she quickly switched glances from Sam to Finn and back.

"Uh…yeah, man. I should probably go check on her?" Finn replied, a bit confused at his friend's signature click in his jaw that was a tell-tale sign that meant to back the hell away from him.

"Good choice," Sam whispered.

"I'll see you later, 'Cedes," Finn mumbled as he walked down the hallway, intent on finding Rachel.

"Bye…Finn," Mercedes replied weakly. She turned around to see her boyfriend's narrowed eyes making sure that Finn was out of sight. "Excuse me, what the hell was that?" Sam snapped out of his thoughts which included punching Finn so hard, that his dance moves improved.

"What was what?"

"Do not play dumb with me Samuel Evans. What was with that macho crap you pulled with Finn?" Mercedes acquired with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow arched.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mercy," Sam drawled, letting his Southern accent push through, knowing she was putty in his hands when he did that.

"Don't try to butter me up, Evans. What is your problem!"

_Dammit_

Sam let out a heavy sigh. "Maybe I don't appreciate Finn looking at you like he hasn't eaten in two weeks and you're the three course meal."

Mercedes tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I see that I'm not the only one playing dumb here." Sam almost regretted those words when she heard an offended "excuse me" come out of his mouth, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and continued. "I saw the way Finn was looking at you. That look in his eye, I noticed it because it's the same way I look at you."

"Sam-"

"And you're no better! Laughing at whatever dumbass thing he had to say and basically flirting with him right in front of me. Are you kidding me, Mercy?" Sam finished, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Mercedes, wide eyed, pieced the puzzle together and let out a dry, humorless laugh, "Samuel Evans, are you jealous?"

Sam who had his back turned to her trying to collect his thoughts, turned around swiftly with a bewildered expression on his face. "Me? Jealous? I'm not jealous!"

"Oh please, then why are you acting like this? You're throwing a temper tantrum over nothing." Mercedes let out a sigh. "Me and Finn are friends and that's all we will ever be. But you, you need to grow up. Come off it, Sam." The bell rang, signifying that the next period had started. Mercedes, who was already frustrated, had reached her peak. "Oh great! I'm late to my next class all thanks to you. Good job, Evans." Sam, who couldn't believe she had told him to grow up, didn't give a damn about being late to class. He wanted, _needed_ to finish this. Mercedes let out a scoff and headed in the direction to her next class, intent on pleading with her Calculus teacher to have mercy on her. She was stopped by a sudden hand being slammed against the locker. She turned to see Sam, his eyes dark, almost black, his bangs resting low on his forehead, almost covering his eyes, letting out deep exhales. He pressed his other hand on the other side of her head, effectively trapping her. Mercedes looked around to see if anyone was in the hallway.

"Boy, are you cra-"

"Listen here, Mercy. I am not jealous. I am, however concerned at the fact that my friend, who has taken a girlfriend from me in the past, was looking at you like he was going to push you up against these here lockers and have his way with you. And you, giving into his advances and having a grand old time while my pal was eye fucking the shit out of you. What the fuck do you think I'm supposed to do!" Mercedes let out a gasp. Sam never dropped the "f" bomb around her unless it was in coital bliss. She looked everywhere except his face, feeling nervous and begrudgingly ashamed at her actions. She hadn't meant for them to come across as flirting but at this moment, if Sam saw it that way, it was so. Sam saw the expression on her face and let out a sigh, letting his head drop to her shoulder for a moment. Mercedes let out a whimper at the contact. "So you think I'm jealous, huh?" Sam mumbled into her shoulder. He looked up at her with determination on his face. He leaned in, Mercedes eyes fluttering at the close proximity. Sam whispered, "I'll show you jealous." Sam pushed himself off the lockers and grabbed her by her wrist leading her to only god knows where. Mercedes snapped out of the slight fog and started struggling to be released.

"Sam, what do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Mercy, baby, shut up," he said without looking at her. Mercedes let out an unbelieving gasp. She was about to protest when Sam pushed her into an empty classroom that was being used as storage for extra desks.

"Are you kidding me right now? Are you out of you god-" Mercedes was cut off by Sam roughly pushing her up against an empty wall and planting a demanding kiss on her lips, not giving her any time to breathe or comprehend what was happening. His tongue pushed through her lips, dominating every part of her mouth, letting her know who the victor was. He pulled away with a loud smack. Sam let out a deep chuckle as he took in Mercedes' shocked face. He didn't waste any time though as his lips immediately became attached to her neck. Sucking here and there until he found the spot that made her sing his praises.

"God, Sammy!"

Sam grabbed her hips in a bruising grip and pulled her impossibly closer to his body, wrapping her legs around his waist. He ground his hips into hers letting her feel just how "envious" he was. Mercedes threw her head back as she felt every inch of his growing erection, even through the fabric that separated them. She clenched her eyes shut, mumbling incoherent words as she silently pleaded to the heavens that Sam would move a little to the left that would have her seeing stars.

"Open your eyes," Sam growled into her neck. He looked up to see that she hadn't listened. He slowed his ministrations and tried again. "Open. Your. Eyes." Mercedes slowly did as she was told and she immediately tried to latch on to Sam's even more swollen cherry lips, but he gently pushed her back up against the wall by her shoulders.

"I can make you laugh louder than he can, right?" Sam whispered. The question came out gently, but the darkness in his eyes made it seem more determined.

"Sam,what-"

"Answer me, Mercedes, I can make you laugh louder than he can, right?" Mercedes looked into his eyes and they seemed to have cast a spell on her. Subconsciously, she wanted to push him off of her and tell him he can shove it where the sun don't shine, but the answer "yes" fell effortlessly from her lips. Sam let out a low chuckle and kissed her neck once more, licking a line from there to the top of her breasts.

"You want me more than him, right? More than _anyone_, right?" Sam mumbled as he unbuttoned her flannel shirt, well his, but they'd discuss that later. There were more important matters at hand. Once he got the shirt all the way open, he didn't waste any time pulling the cups from her peacock blue bra down, flicking his tongue out and gently licking the stiff peak. Mercedes shuddered and had Sam not had her securely wrapped around him, he would have certainly fallen to ground.

"Y-yes. Please, Sam."

"Please Sam, what?" Sam said whilst sucking at her chest, switching from gentle nibbles to harsh bites. Mercedes internally scoffed. As much as she loved Sam's dominant nature in the bedroom…well, the classroom in this case, sometimes, she knew he had no qualms about taking it too far and intentionally teasing the life out of her. He slowly descended kissing down her chest, to her soft stomach, and right above the pulsing spot between her legs.

"Can he ever make you feel the way I do?" He inquired looking up at her with those piercing eyes. Mercedes' breath caught in her throat. "No, Sammy, he could never."

"That's what I thought." Sam mumbled as he yanked at her pants and pulled them down, getting her to step out of them. He all put ripped her matching peacock blue boyshorts off of her which snapped Mercedes out of whatever fog he had her in.

"Oh hell no, are you crazy? I really liked those, Sam! You are buy-oh fuck!" Mercedes' rant was cut off by the first long lick of Sam's tongue.

"What were you saying?" Sam said against her, knowing the vibrations would send her into a frenzy. He threw her thigh over his shoulder to get a better angle. After a few teasing licks, he circled his tongue around her clit and slid two fingers inside her heat, pumping in and out at a rough pace, making her bite down hard on her bottom lip in an attempt to stop any noise to escape her mouth. Sam was having none of that.

_Oh really? You want to play that game?_

He removed his mouth from her, making her mewl in displeasure, knowing that she needed stimulation around her clit to push her into pure ecstasy. He slowed his pumps and stood up, licking his lips to taste her nectar. He undid his own pants, pulling down his gray boxers, and began stroking himself. He whispered harshly in her ear.

"Will you ever scream his name like you do mine?" Mercedes needed release and she needed it now. She wasn't too keen on feeding his ridiculous ego, but goddammit, this man has made her do things she never would've thought she ever would've done, for anyone for that matter. She swallowing her own pride in exchange for orgasm, she told him exactly what he wanted to hear…and deep down, what she knew.

"No, only yours, Sam. It's only you, P-please," she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes from the pleasurable pain she was receiving from a combination of lack of release, the increased pulsing sensation in between her legs from watching him pleasure himself, the intensity in his eyes, and the slow pumping of his fingers.

"You're damn, right," Sam grated as he increased the speed of his fingers, adding his thumb to mix to repeatedly push on her button. All the while, he kept stroking himself to orgasm. He was a man of many talents. Mercedes' cries were hardly contained as she felt herself get closer and closer to her impending release. Mercedes slammed her hand up against the wall behind her, bracing herself as she felt Sam's fingers curl into a come hither motion, stroking her g-spot. Mercedes' walls started tightening around his fingers, resulting in Sam mumbling in Na'vi, imagining it was his cock inside her and not his fingers. A few strokes later, and he felt her release coat his hand.

"Oh, god, Sammy! Yes! Y-," Mercedes was cut off by Sam's mouth, swallowing the rest of her cries, tongue thrusting into her mouth. Sam groaned in his throat as he came into his hand. Sam lightly stroked her as to bring her down from her high. Mercedes looked at Sam with hooded eyes as Sam licked her release from his hand, moaning at the sweet taste. Sam pulled himself away from Mercedes to find something to clean his other hand off with, luckily finding a roll of paper towels. Mercedes' knees finally buckled underneath her and she slid down the wall in a stupor. As Sam finished cleaning himself off, he turned around and smirked at the sight before him, before shaking his head. Sam reached out a hand to Mercedes and pulled her up. He reached for her ruined panties, holding them up.

"Um, I think you may just have to go without, today," he mused before stuffing them in his back pocket; Mercedes being too out of it to protest. He got her to step into her jeans before pulling them up, zipping them shut, and buttoning them. He pulled the cups of her bra over he exposed breasts and buttoned the flannel that was loosely hanging on her shoulders. He smoothed down her mussed hair, placed his hands gently on her neck, and gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead, and then reached into her purse to find her lip gloss. "Here, you'll probably do this better than I can." Finally, coming out of her catatonic state, she reached for it and reapplied her lip gloss that had been sucked off by his trouty lips.

"You should get jealous more often," Mercedes breathed out.

As Sam was buttoning his blue jeans, not bothering to look up at her, he said, "I wasn't jealous." Mercy snapped her head to him and glared at him.

"Samuel Paul Evans, I swear to-,"

"Come on, Mercy, third period is almost done," he said as he grabbed her by the hand and opened the door.

"But-," with that, he yanked her out of the room.

**A/N: So what did you think? Which deadly sin do you want to see next: lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, or pride? **


	2. Wrath

**A/N: I literally cannot believe I got this much of a response to this story. I was so happy to see all the review, alerts, and favorites. Ugh, you guys are amazing. I should mention that basically you guys run the order of this story. Each review I get that has a requested sin in it, I tally as a vote. Just thought I should let you know ;) Let's get to it, shall we? **

**Side note: I do not own The Finchel Show…I mean, Glee…*cough***

**P.S. I do not think Sam thinks this way of Mercedes nor vice versa. This is just for fun, guys. **

**Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath**

_Wrath: may be described as inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger. Wrath, in its purest form, presents with self-destructiveness, violence, and hate that may provoke feuds that can go on for centuries. Wrath may persist long after the person who did another a grievous wrong is dead. Feelings of anger can manifest in different ways, including impatience, revenge, and vigilantism._

Sam didn't know what it was about Mercedes that made him want to just scream at her every time he was around her. He harkened it all back to his first day at Glee club. He overheard her and Kurt whispering about his rumored homosexuality and made a swift and collectively stated uncalled for, decision that he didn't like her. An "eye for an eye" was his usual response when he received eye rolls from his fellow Glee club members when he would make a snarky remark about her. His steady glare at Mercedes was interrupted when he heard Mr. Schue call Mercedes down to perform in front of the group.

"Brittany, Santana, you know I need you two," Mercedes said brightly as she grabbed the two by their hands, the pair sassily smirked at each other, letting Mercedes pull them up from their seats. Sam let out an audible scoff as he thought it was ridiculous that Mercedes was called down yet _again_ to perform. Artie elbowed Sam in his side, side-eyeing him, nonverbally telling him to shut up. Sam rubbed the spot Artie hit him in and caught a glimpse of Mercedes serving up a cold glare of her own. Mercedes signaled for the band to start playing and as soon as the first note was hit, the room erupted in a sound of cheers; all, but one, contributing to the noise.

_Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin'_

_Still the one I need, I will always be with you_

_Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go_

_Say it real loud if you fly_

_If you leave me you're out of your mind_

Sam watched as everyone around him got into the performance. The most visible of praises came from Mike, who was chest pumping to the beat, Artie, who was doing his signature gospel hand, Quinn, who was clapping and laughing to Mercedes', quite frankly sexy performance, and Sugar Motta who was doing whatever the hell she does when she finds a song particularly good. Sam rolled his eyes at everyone, crossing his arms across his chest. When he looked up at Mercedes' he saw the spectacle in front of him that has his pants tightening uncomfortably. He started panicking and tried to think of a mailman to soften himself up but once he saw Mercedes drop down to the floor, sway back and forth, bringing herself up, only to slowly finish the move in a body roll, letting her hand trace her curves, he knew he was a goner. This had him seeing red. How dare she have control over his body that he didn't want her to have! He let out a low growl and gritted his teeth, waiting, quite impatiently, for her to be done so he could leave the room. Once Mercedes hit the last note, she hugged and high-fived Santana and Brittany, praising their dance moves and vocals. Sam took this as his cue to leave. He got up from his seat in a huff but before he could leave, he heard a voice call out for him.

"Sam!"

_Goddammit_

"Yes, Mr. Schue?" Sam inquired, his voice sarcastically joyful.

"Please hurry up and finish doing…well…whatever you're going to do. I need to talk to you and Mercedes about the duet I have planned for you two!"

"You did what!" Sam and Mercedes yelled in sync.

"Yeah, isn't that great? I have the perfect song in mind_. Princess in China_ by Coldplay? It's a little indie, a little R&B, it's going to be amazing," Mr. Schue gushed adding jazz hands for emphasis.

"Oh hell no, I am not working with Lemon Head over here!" Mercedes screamed.

"Oh yeah, Mercedes? Lemon Head, is that all you have to give? I stopped doing that to my hair a long time ago, so you're going to have to be a little more clever with your insults, sweetheart," Sam grated.

"Really? Well then maybe I should stop trying to look for your White Chocolate shorts so I have time to come up with something better. What do think, Evans?" Mercedes mused, raising an eyebrow.

"Look here, you little," Sam walked briskly up to her, only to be stopped by Blaine and Rory. Santana tried to get in the mix, but his eyes were focused on Mercedes. He heard Santana say something to the likes of "Lima Heights Adjacent don't play that" and something about razorblades in her hair and if he wants one for walking up on Mercedes like that.

"Guys," Mr. Schue meekly called out. He was drowned out by the commotion in the room. He gave it another try.

"Excuse me, guys," Mr. Schue tried a little firmer to again, no progress. Finally getting fed up with the bunch, he hung his head for a few seconds; he took a deep breath and let out a roar.

"GUYS!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Mr. Schue with wide eyes. "Look! I don't care what personal problems you have with each other! This. Is. My. Classroom. And what I say goes! Mercedes, you're doing the duet with Sam and you're going to like it. Sam, you're doing the duet with Mercedes and you're going to slap a smile on your face like it's the best experience you've ever had! You guys are going to meet here after school and work on this until your vocal cords bleed! Capiche!" Mr. Schue received stiff nods from both Mercedes and Sam. Satisfied, he straightened his askew tie, cleared his throat, and told everyone to return to their seats. Sam stormed out, swiping sheet music from the top of the piano, and slamming the door shut. Mercedes sat facing ahead, not even flinching at the loud sound the door made.

After school, Mercedes got to her locker where Kurt was prepping her for this ill-fated meeting.

"Mercedes, you know KFS is a sore subject for Sam. That was low blow," Kurt scolded. Mercedes scoffed and rolled her eyes, putting her books into her locker, taking out the ones she needed for homework that night.

"Kurt, he wanted me to come harder with it, so I did. I don't back down from anyone," Mercedes sassed, "I was being clever." Mercedes remarked, forming air quotations around the word, 'clever.'

"No, clever is turning newspaper into an Alexander McQueen replica, not tearing down someone's past," Kurt explained. Mercedes let out a sigh and let her head fall back on the locker with a light thud.

"Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh. But besides that, what did I ever do to him? He's treated me like a leper ever since he got to Glee Club."

"Well then, you start with that. You clear the air with Sam and have a heart to heart. Once that's over with and you two can start acting like functioning members of society around each other, you get the rehearsal over with, and dazzle us all tomorrow," Kurt chimed. Mercedes let out a giggle at her friend's easygoing solution to her problem.

"Thanks, Ivory," Mercedes grinned as she put a hand out.

"Anytime, Ebony," Kurt replied, putting out his hand and waggling his fingers with hers. "Besides, everyone knows Sam just wants a piece of that wonderful ass," Kurt mumbled as he walked away.

"Wait, what?" Mercedes inquired only to receive an overly loud 'bye' from over Kurt's shoulder. Mercedes shook it off, took a deep breath, and headed to the choir room, intent on solving things with Sam. As she got to the room, she saw an irritated Sam, sitting in one of the chairs and waiting on her with a scowl on his face.

_So much for clearing the air_

Sam slapped his hands down on his knees and he walked up to Mercedes. "It's been fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes, Mercedes. You know, if you want to be this big, famous star that you've dreamt up, you might want to learn how to be a little bit more prompt." Mercedes raised a hand to Sam to stop him from speaking.

"Okay. I'm not doing this with you. We need to come to some sort of understanding before we sing one note with each other."

"Clear what air? Hm? That I don't like your judgmental ass? That you make my skin crawl when I look at you? That when I hear you sing, I want to Van Gogh my own ears so I won't have to listen to you anymore? That everything you represent and stand for makes me suffocate? Where do you want to start first, short stack?" Sam exclaimed. Mercedes' eyes started brimming with angry tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat and glared at him.

"How do you know I'm judgmental, huh? You don't know anything about me! Not that you've ever cared to find out! Don't you dare come at me like you fucking know me!" Mercedes hissed as she pointed a finger a Sam.

"The minute I stepped into Glee club, you already made the decision that you knew who I was, so I get to do the same to you!" Mercedes looked at him with a confused expression, her eyes narrowing as she willed him to go on. "'Oh, yeah, Kurt, the new kid is definitely gay. Let me make this hasty reasoning before I even know the guy'", Sam mocked in a ridiculous high voice. Mercedes looked at him incredulously.

"You…you're upset that I thought you were gay?" Mercedes laughed humorlessly and threw her hands up in the air. "So did most of the goddamn room, Evans! I'm not the only one! So why me? Why am I only one getting picked on by you? Are you intimidated? Do you know deep down inside that I am a better person that you will ever be? Huh!" Mercedes inquired, poking Sam's chest at every sentence. Sam pulled at the roots of his hair in frustration of getting poked and the anger of her calling him out on a feeling that didn't even exist.

_There she goes making assumptions_

Sam finally reached his breaking point. "You think I'm intimidated by you! Yeah, I'm intimidated by the stupid fucking bitch that will only be good for the glory notes at the end of the song. I want to be just like you, Mercedes!" Sam boomed, his last sentence oozing sarcastic excitement. Neither of them was ready for the next action that took place. Mercedes raised her right hand and with all the strength she could muster, slapped Sam across the cheek, leaving a mark on his slightly tanned skin. Mercedes was slightly startled at what she had done, looking at her own hand in disbelief. She watched as Sam caressed and rubbed his cheek, his head slowly turning towards her with his usually bright green eyes, having taken on a darkened hue.

"You just…did you just-" Sam thundered as he walked towards her. Mercedes took steps back, yelping as Sam harshly reached out towards her.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Mercedes yelled as Sam grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards his hard body. Mercedes struggled trying to get out of his grip with no avail. He pulled her impossibly closer, looking at her with piercing eyes as heavy breaths left his lips. The only sounds in the room were his breaths and Mercedes' speeding heartbeat. Sam leaned his head down to Mercedes' level and turned so his mouth met her ear. Mercedes let out a shuddering breath as she heard Sam whisper harshly in her ear, "I. Fucking. Hate You."

"I hate you more than you can ever hate me," Mercedes whispered. The next thing she knew, Sam's mouth found its place on her neck, licking her lifeline up and down until he got the desired reaction. It took Mercedes a few seconds to react as she felt frozen in place, but she finally found the will to struggle against the action, telling him to let go of her and to stop, knowing full well it was the opposite of what she wanted. Sam's grip loosened and she thought she would be let free only to have Sam growl in her ear and push her with a good amount of force against the piano. Mercedes whimpered at the pain that shot up from her back due to the hard material. Sam shot his hands into Mercedes' hair and pulled her into an angry kiss, dominating every inch of her mouth with his tongue. Mercedes tried fighting back against this, but ultimately gave in when she felt Sam grope her plentiful ass, sending shockwaves in between her legs.

"I hate you for making me want you as much as I do," Sam breathed huskily. Mercedes gasped when Sam lifted her onto the piano, wrapping her thighs around his waist.

"Why are you doing this?" Mercedes inquired as he lifted her shirt over her head. He took her breasts into his hands and groped her breasts impatiently.

"Don't ask questions," He mumbled as he undid the clasp of her bra and ripped it from her body, throwing it haphazardly. Mercedes threw her head back as she felt Sam's hot, plump lips on the tips. Mercedes started mumbling incoherently, not understanding how they both got into this position. All of those thoughts left her when Sam's tongue circled her nipple rapidly while harshly molding the other one in his hands, her back arching into his mouth. Mercedes roughly tugged at Sam's hair eliciting a moan from him. He abruptly removed his mouth from her chest with a slight pop and removed his gray v neck. The bewildered look in his eyes making Mercedes panties even more wet than they already were. He roughly tugged at the button on her jeans, getting her to lift up so he could pull them from her body. He groaned as he took in the sight before him. Her bangs fell over eyes, her chest heaving, the dark spot that was forming on her lace panties from her arousal. He almost came on the spot because god, she looked so beautiful. This realization made him even angrier than he was before. He felt Mercedes' hands reach out and touch his chest down to his abs. He took her hands into his and pinned them to the piano and captured her lips into another bruising kiss. He bit and chewed at her bottom lip and moaned as she writhed around at her inability to touch him. Sam released her hands and tugged at his belt, ripping it from the loops and pulled his pants and boxers down just enough. He reached in his back pocket for his wallet and grabbed the condom he kept in there for emergencies. He removed her panties and placed the head of his arousal at her entrance.

"Oh, so I'm the only that going to be fully naked here, huh?" she snarked. Knowing deep down inside, she was nervous at the girth of him.

"We'd get along a lot better if you just knew when to be quiet," Sam whispered huskily against her lips before he plunged all the way in, not waiting for Mercedes to adjust. They both moaned at how well they fit, almost unbelievably. "God, I am going to fuck the shit out you, Mercedes," he grated. He crashed his lips down on Mercedes' once more as he thrust in and out of her at a fast and uncontrolled pace. Frantically.

"Oh fuck. Don't stop," Mercedes pleaded. One of her arms was around his neck and her hand was wrapped around his bicep, fingers digging into his skin, almost breaking it. Sam groaned at the sensation of pain mixed with pleasure. He popped her on the thigh to return the feeling, deeply chuckling at the whimper that left Mercedes' lips.

"God, you're so tight. Jesus Christ, Mercedes," Sam sighed, his face buried is Mercedes' soft, wavy hair. He pushed Mercedes further to her climax as he circled and rotated his hips, thrusting in and out of her with long strokes, never once letting up to catch her breath or breaking the frantic pace. Mercedes clung on to him reveling in how amazing he was making her feel but disappointed in herself for giving into this asshole so quickly. She was so close until she felt him slow down.

"W-what?"

"I'm tired of the Lemon Head, White Chocolate bullshit," Sam panted, "What's my name?" Mercedes rolled her eyes and tried to thrust up to get him to continue, only to have Sam sink his fingers into her hips in hard grip, stopping her movements.

"What. Is. My. Name?" Sam said as he accompanied each word with a slow thrust. Mercedes bit her lip at the sensation and tried to keep her pride to no avail.

"S-Sam. It's Sam," Mercedes whimpered.

"Do you want to come?" Sam inquired.

"Yes, Sam, please, fucking hell, please!" Mercedes pleaded. Sam angled his hips and basically destroyed Mercedes' body with a strength he didn't know he had. She moaned quietly at the spot he was hitting within her, biting her lip so that no one outside of the classroom would hear them.

"Scream for me," Sam coaxed, "Come on, Mercedes, scream for me." Mercedes shook her head.

"We're still in school, Sam, someone could hear us," Mercedes explained.

"Do you think I fucking care?" Sam asked as gave her a particularly hard thrust. Mercedes head fell on his shoulder as she panted. Soft moans escaped her lips but it wasn't enough for Sam.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" he grunted.

"SAM, PLEASE, GODDAMMIT!" Mercedes yelled as she slammed her hand on the piano in frustration.

"That's my girl," Sam mused. Sam grinned and continued his previous frenzied pace, making them both sing each other's praises. Anger poured through them as they pulled and scratched at one another, basically fighting with one another while giving each other immense pleasure. Sam brought one hand between them and rolled Mercedes' bundle of nerves roughly accompanied by the tip of his cock hitting her spot with impressive force and Mercedes saw stars. Mercedes cried out Sam's name like bloody murder as she came. Sam soon followed, shudders going through his body, his head thrown back, eyes shut. He spewed out few Na'vi words and then let his orgasm overtake him, biting his lower lip, slowly coming down from his high. Mercedes watched in amazement and almost came again at just the sight. Sam rested his head on Mercedes' shoulder for a minute before pulling out of her, Mercedes whimpering at the loss. Sam disposed of the condom, throwing other people's garbage over it to disguise it. He walked back over to Mercedes and took in the bruises on her neck and wrists, the broken skin on her lips from his harsh chewing, and the scratches on her hips. He winced at the sight and had a strange urge to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry if I hurt you, Mercy," Sam muttered, his southern drawl coming into play. Mercedes was shocked by three things: the apology, the slight southern accent that he had, and the new nickname that he had given her.

"What…what did you call me?" she asked inquisitively.

"Mercy, I called you Mercy, I um…I like it when you say my actual name," Sam chuckled drily as he rubbed the back of his neck. Mercedes nodded, taking in the damage she had done to him, looking just as bad as she had.

"I'm sorry, too, Sam" Mercedes whispered. Sam pulled up his jeans and boxers and Mercedes followed suit putting on her underwear and her bra. Sam decided to lie on the floor as he felt really tired emotionally and physically at that moment, coaxing Mercedes to do the same. They both lay there side by side, not knowing what to say, not wanting to ruin the moment. Sam was in deep thought when he heard Mercedes whisper something.

"What?" Sam inquired.

"We didn't go over the song, Sam," Mercedes repeated. Sam looked at her with a confused look before letting the realization take over.

"Shit."

**A/N: I'm not sure if I did this one really well. I decided to take the uncontrollable anger on the "feuding" route, but I hope you all like it. So which sin would you like to see next: lust, gluttony, sloth, pride, or greed? **


	3. Pride

**A/N: Surprise! You guys are still amazing. Thank you for all of the support. It was super close in which one I was going to write next which just leaves me in awe because so many of you are leaving reviews. Let me love every single one of you, okay?**

**Side note: I do not own Glee…if I did, there would most likely be a tribute episode to Sam and Mercedes, just sayin'.**

**Seven Deadly Sins: Pride**

_Pride: identified as a desire to be more important or attractive than others, failing to acknowledge the good work of others, and excessive love of self (especially holding self out of proper position toward God)_

Mercedes sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as she looked at the clock and watched time slowly go by. She anticipated being able to make a quick escape from the classroom away from _him_. The classes' government teacher was under the weather which meant a substitute, resulting in a movie that no one cared about that barely pertained to that week's lesson. That meant good news for _him_ because the lights were off and he could get away with even more than he had before. Mercedes tried to focus on the movie when she felt an all too familiar tickle from his breath on the back of her neck. Mercedes silently cursed herself for ever deciding to sit directly in front of the bane of her existence. She rolled her eyes in exasperation and tried to push him back to no avail.

"Why do you keep denying me? You know you want this, 'Cedes," Sam whispered lowly, lifting his hand to move her softly curled hair from her shoulders and let his lips hover over the exposed skin. Mercedes involuntarily shuddered. "If you didn't, you wouldn't keep entertaining me." Mercedes scoffed and leaned forward to get as far away from him as she could, though that was highly limited. Sam's hand gripped the back of her off the shoulder shirt and tugged her back, eliciting a whimper from her when her back came into contact with her chair. Mercedes turned around and gave him the coldest glare he had ever received but he reveled in it because it was the first time she looked at him all day.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Mercedes hissed.

"I lost it the first day I laid my eyes on you, baby," Sam mused with a smirk. Mercedes rolled her eyes at the lame line and attempted to get him to release her by wiggling around a bit to no results. Sam turned his head and whispered in her ear.

"Trying to get away from me, Mercy? How about this? Why don't you bring your perfect ass to the janitor's closet after lunch so we can settle this like adults?"

"Fuck you," Mercedes whispered harshly. Mercedes couldn't help but squirm in her seat just a little bit at how blunt he was being. Sure, guys have approached her in the past, but none of them were like Sam Evans. Her body started to betray her annoyance of the blonde haired boy and she tried her best to contain it.

"Ah, good. We're on the same page," Sam purred. Mercedes finally wrenched her body away from his hold.

"Look here, I-," Mercedes was cut off from a loud shush from the substitute teacher. She hadn't realized how loud she was until she saw most of the students shooting her with curious looks. She muttered a 'sorry' and sunk low in her seat from embarrassment. She heard Sam chuckle a bit at the situation and she flipped him the bird over her shoulder. An agonizing while later, the bell rang, which signaled the start of lunch, and Mercedes made a mad dash towards the door, he breathing evening out at the lack of Sam in her presence. She opened her locker and quickly put her things into it, trying to hurry up before she had another run in with Sam. She closed the door and let out a soft scream when she saw Sam leaning up against the locker to the right of hers, staring her down with a downright sinful smirk on his face.

"Going somewhere? You seem to be in a hurry," Sam taunted.

"I don't have time for this," Mercedes clipped as she walked away, well at least tried. Right in the middle of her eye rolling, she felt his hand grasp her wrist and bring her back to her original spot. "Will you stop doing that!"

"I don't like when you try to get away from me, Mercy," Sam said softly, letting his southern drawl slither from his lips. Mercedes scoffed at the slight puppy dog look she was receiving and replied, "Let me go."

"I don't know why you make this so hard. I always get what I want in the end, you know this."

"Yeah, and so does every other girl at this school," Mercedes remarked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked inquisitively, having not let go of Mercedes' wrist.

"Oh please, everyone knows that you chew girls up and spit them out like it's nothing. You pursue them, use them, and then brush them off and continue your filthy cycle. Don't play me for dumb, Sam!" Mercedes exclaimed. Sam couldn't help but find her insulting of him to be incredibly sexy and chuckled at how messed that him out to be. "There's nothing funny about that!"

"Let's get something straight, sweetheart. I don't pursue anyone. They pursue me. I mean," Sam used his free hand to gesture up and down at himself, "look at me. I'm kind of a golden Adonis. And using them? I give them what they want; to be able to scream my name off their not-as-pretty-as-yours lips. It's kind of my MO. And besides, my standards are far too high to just stick around with just any old somebody that throws out sweet nothings and rubs a finger up and down my chest."

"You're disgusting," Mercedes commented.

"I'm the hottest bachelor around," Sam retorted. "Hop aboard the SS Most Wanted, darling. I'll make it worth your while." Mercedes squinted her eyes and silently questioned how he came up with the lines that he did. "I want to hear you scream my name," Sam whispered huskily. Mercedes' breath hitched in her throat and she derided herself for letting him affect her the way he does, but then an idea popped in her head and a smirk appeared on her face for once, startling Sam as he had never seen this expression on her face before.

"Not unless I can get you to scream mine," Mercedes murmured, saying it quietly enough to where Sam couldn't make out what she said. Before he could question her, she had grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway, through the multiple crowds of people, and towards the janitor's closet, ignoring Sam questions about what she was doing. When they reached their destination, Mercedes looked around and noticed that no one was looking in their direction, she nonchalantly opened the door and shoved him in, glancing around one more time before she walked in.

"Mercedes, what the hell are doing?" Sam gasped as Mercedes locked the door. Mercedes slanted her eyes and went in for the kill. Mercedes grabbed his face into her hands and brought her plump lips to his. Sam uncharacteristically pushed her away from him gently, "Mercedes, we can't do this right now," he said as his eyes flickered towards the door.

"And why not, I'm just giving into you, Sammy," Mercedes purred. She brought her lips back to his in a dominating kiss. Sam hesitated but tried to fight back, piercing through her lips with his tongue and tangling it with hers, but Mercedes wasn't going down without a fight. She grabbed the back of his head and starting walking forward, all but shoving him into the nearby shelf, knocking out various supplies. Sam whimpered and Mercedes mentally patted herself on the back for the slight déjà vu moment. Mercedes starting rolling her hips into his, smirking when she felt his arousal. Mercedes left open mouthed kissed down his jaw, leading her to his neck, where she bit and licked.

"Ahh, Merc-Mercedes, there's people outside," Sam grated as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. His neck had always been an incredibly sensitive part of him.

"Noted," Mercedes said against his neck. Mercedes' right hand traveled from around his neck, down his chest, and to his belt buckle. Sam suddenly snapped out of relishing the feel of Mercedes' tongue against his neck to stop her progress. He grabbed her hand and gave her a stern look.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam grunted. Mercedes lifted her head and hovered her lips over his.

"I want to hear you scream my name," Mercedes whispered as she released herself from Sam's grasp.

"Ha. It's cute how you think you can just do that," Sam grunted, Mercedes' hands traveling lower and lower. "This is me we're talking about. Besides, with all those people outside, there's no way in hell that's ever going to happen." Mercedes undid his belt while looking him dead in his eyes with a dangerous smirk on her lips. Sam's heart started pounding at a deadly rate when he felt the button on his jeans being unbuttoned and his zipper being slowly pulled down but there was no way he was going to let her challenge him and just lay and take it. Mercedes lifted his shirt up just enough that she could kiss and bite at his skin, tracing his abs with her tongue. Mercedes got down on her knees and looked up at Sam, whose mouth was left open in anticipation. Sam felt his resolve breaking, so he felt it was best to try to talk her out of this.

"Mercedes, I-holy shit." While Sam was thinking of way he could negotiate with her, Mercedes had his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. Mercedes wrapped her hand around his length and slowly pumped. Sam's head fell back against the shelf and he bit his lip. It had been so long since anyone had done this to him. He usually gave the girl he was with the pleasure because to him, they were another number to add to boost his reputation of "screamers." He couldn't help but appreciate what Mercedes was doing to him. Mercedes kept up a steady pace; continuously pumping and she occasionally brushed her thumb over the head of his shaft, spreading the pre-cum that spilled there. Mercedes felt accomplished, looking at Sam's face as if he was in complete ecstasy. She decided to take it one step further and engulfed him in her mouth. Sam's eyes flew open in shock when he felt her warm, silky mouth go up and down his cock.

"Oh my god, fuck," Sam rasped. The sight of her lips around him was making him feel things he never felt before, damn near insanity. Her nails were digging into his hips and he hissed at the slight pain he felt but once it subsided, he couldn't help but want her to do it again. His hands found their way into her hair. He fought the urge to push her head further down his cock as not to gag her. His orgasm was building as she sucked him dry, using her tongue to lick him. He was on the edge, only to be disappointed when she unwrapped her lips from around him with a slight pop. She went back to fist-fucking him slowly, to torture him.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" His said huskily. His throat was dry from his mouth being open for a good while.

"What's my name, Sam?" Mercedes asked, continuing her slow pumps, determination in her brown, doe eyes. Sam rolled his eyes and tried to shift his hips so that he could find her lips again. Mercedes leaned back, still pumping.

"It would be a shame if I just left you right here, Sammy."

"You wouldn't dare!" Mercedes looked around the room, mockingly.

"Say my name," Mercedes whispered, her grip tightening around him. Sam was growing restless. She was torturing him and she didn't even care. He needed release and he needed it fast, but his pride was too big for him to do that. Mercedes started twisting her hand up and down his manhood and Sam growled at the action. She was manipulating him and she knew it. He let out a sigh and cursed himself.

"Mercedes," Sam whispered. Mercedes picked up the pace slightly.

"What was that?" Mercedes mused. Sam glared down at her.

"Mercedes," Sam said at tad bit louder.

"I can't quite make out what you're saying."

"Mercedes, please," Sam begged. His eyes closed, hoping she would stop this front she was putting up. Mercedes smirked and wrapped her lips around his head, sucking hard there, while using her hand to pump him.

"Ugh, god," Sam grunted. Her tongue circled his head and he thought he saw stars. "Mercy, Mercy!" Mercedes released him once more, "Do you want me or it?"

"Both!" he screamed. Mercedes lowered her head back down on him and bobbed at a rapid pace. The sensations of her hot, wet mouth and her soft hand were making him speak incoherent sentences. He had never acted this way in these kinds of situations before.

_Damn, she's good. _

Mercedes started to hum a tune and Sam finally dived off the edge head first, something he hadn't expected right then, and started shouting things that would make a prostitute blush and singing her praises, saying her name over and over again. Sam trembled against the shelf and he slowly released the hard grasp he didn't know he had on the back of her head. Mercedes bobbed up and down lazily, helping him ride out his orgasm and swallowing every last bit of his cum. She released him once more and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She grabbed a nearby towel and wiped her hands. Mercedes stood up and looked at the boy. His eyes still closed and his body slowing becoming less tense. She shook and head and giggled, reaching in her back pocket for a piece of mint gum and popped it in her mouth. She ran her hands through her hair to fix it, letting out of breath of air at the annoying of messing with the now tangled locks at the service of Sam Evans. She planted a soft kiss on his mouth and turned to whisper in his ear.

"I like it when you scream my name." Sam's eyes slowly opened in shock. He hadn't realized how loud he was being until she pointed it out. She winked at him and unlocked the janitor's closet, exiting while humming the same song that she used so sinfully just a few moments ago. Sam let out a shaky sigh and pulled up his boxers and jeans, zipping and buttoning them. He straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his damp locks. He slowly but surely made his way to the door, opening it and finding the thing he was most dreading: a crowd of students gawking at what had just occurred. Puck walked up to him and stood in front of him, mouth opening and closing, searching for the words to say.

"Dude-"

"I know," Sam cut him off, "I know."

**A/N: Shoutout to somuch for the idea of Mercedes taking control. Also, this is basically ain't shit!Mercedes, so don't be too shocked. So which one next? Sloth, Lust, Greed, or Gluttony? **


	4. Greed

**A/N: This is so long overdue and I apologize but guys, greed was harder than I thought. I'm sure I rewrote this at least five times before I was satisfied. So translate all of that annoyance and it into reading the smutty goodness, yeah? But I love all of you for reviewing and favoriting and asking about it on Tumblr. You guys give me life. **

**Side note: I do not own Glee…if I did, Rachel would probably be locked up in a basement somewhere during season four. **

**Seven Deadly Sins: Greed**

_Greed is the inordinate desire to possess wealth, goods, or objects of abstract value with the intention to keep it for one's self, far beyond the dictates of basic survival and comfort. It is applied to a markedly high desire for and pursuit of wealth, status, and power._

Sam groaned in disdain as he watched Mercedes put on the finishing touches on her makeup. "Do we have to go, Mercedes? Why can't we just stay home?" Mercedes rolled her eyes as she applied a nude lip gloss to her lips.

"No, Sam. Every single time our friends, emphasis on _our_, asks us to do something, you snake your way out of it."

"It's not my fault you give so easily," Sam mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Mercedes snapped.

"Nothing," Sam replied quickly with a cough, "Look, Mercy. We could just stay here…have a quiet evening to ourselves..." Sam sauntered over to Mercedes who was sitting in front the mirror in their bedroom. He lightly dragged his fingers up and down her arms eliciting goosebumps from her to which Sam smirked. He took in his girlfriend's appearance and internally groaned. She wore a light pink Grecian draped dress that had a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was curled to perfection with a heavy side swept bang that framed her face. She had a light amount of mascara and eyeliner that made her brown, doe eyes pop and a lightly dusted light pink eye shadow that matched the dress. She looked downright delicious and Sam growled at the thought of anyone getting to see _his_ Mercedes like this. "What do you say, sweetheart?" Sam murmured in her ear, letting his Southern drawl pull through as he knew Mercedes was putty in his hands when it came to his accent. Mercedes took a deep breath and closed her eyes, calling for strength from someone to have the ability to push him away. After a beat, Mercedes opened her eyes with a scowl on her face, threw down her lip gloss down, and stood up. Sam's face was that of confusion and shock as her resolve was normally broken by now. Mercedes took determined strides toward him and poked at his chest for emphasis.

"Let's get one thing clear, Mr. Evans. I. Am. Not. Dumb. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work this time! We are going to meet our friends at the restaurant, we are going to have a grand fucking time, and we are not, I repeat_, not_, going to let Kurt and Blaine down again! Got it!" Mercedes all but yelled at Sam. Sam struggled to form sentences, shocked at Mercedes' defiant attitude.

"I…I…erm…but…what…," Sam sighed in defeat, "yes, ma'am." Mercedes' glare and scowl turned into a bright smile and softened eyes.

"I thought so," Mercedes chirped. She picked up her nude peep toe platform heels and made her way out of the bedroom door, not before turning around and doing a quick sweep of Sam's body. He was clothed in a black button down shirt, with a grey cardigan buttoned most of the way over it, some dark denim, straight legged jeans, and black dress shoes. He was wearing the simple leather watch that Mercedes got him when he started his graphic design job and his hair was away from his face in a messy manner. She had to admit that he looked stunning. "You clean up well, Evans," Mercedes said softly with a smirk forming at her lips. Sam looked down bashfully and whispered a 'thanks,' before a plan formulated in his head. He grinned mischievously and looked up at her. "Well enough to get you to stay?" Mercedes scoffed before he could finish his sentence and made her way downstairs.

"It was worth the shot!" Sam yelled at her retreating figure. He chuckled and joined Mercedes downstairs. He grabbed his wallet, his keys, and his phone and Mercedes grabbed her purse and they were their way to St. James to meet up with their gradually impatient friends.

On the other side of town, Blaine and Kurt sat waiting for their friends to show, if they were even going to show this time. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time since setting foot into the lux restaurant/club. Kurt checked his phone to see if there would be any texts from Mercedes telling him that she and Sam couldn't make it and to his pleasant surprise, there were none.

"No 'something came up' texts from the lovely Mercedes Jones?" Blaine snarked as he took a sip of his Smirnoff Vodka and cranberry juice. Kurt and Blaine figured out what those vague texts meant after about the third time Mercedes had sent them.

"Surprisingly, no, but I hate waiting. I get restless," Kurt sighed.

"You can't seem to understand the truth in those words," Blaine mumbled.

"Excuse y-," Kurt's shrill objection was interrupted by Blaine's boisterous greeting of Sam and Mercedes. Blaine shot Kurt a wink and a shrug.

"Well look who decided to show," Kurt said with mock enthusiasm as he got up from his seat. He gave Mercedes a hug and a kiss on both cheeks before walking over to Sam and giving him a quick hug, only to whisper in his ear, "Finally decided to let her out of the house, hm." When Kurt pulled away, he was met with Sam's harsh glare, but Kurt waved it off as he saw a smile play at Sam's lips. Blaine also gave Mercedes a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and took in her appearance. "My, my, Miss Jones, you are a sight for sore eyes. Sam here is going to have to pry the guys off of you all night," Blaine joked. He smirked at Sam before giving him a friendly pat on the back. He knew it would get a rise out of Sam and he reveled in it. Playing with each other's insecurities was part of their less than friendly friendship. Sam grinned mischievously, "Blaine, I think you missed a spot, this curl is just kinda…" Sam reached up to touch the imaginary curl only to have Blaine swiftly swatted his had away.

"Play nice, you two," Mercedes groaned. She took her seat across from Kurt as Sam and Blaine slid in next to their respective partners.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you two other than in the daytime. Did Sam finally pull out of your vagina long enough for you to squirm away?" Blaine quipped. Kurt choked on his fruity cocktail as he tried to suppress his laughter. Sam and Mercedes gave eerily similar glares at the offender while Blaine smirked, letting a chuckle fall from his lips.

"We just decided that we missed you guys, Blaine," Mercedes gritted with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh please, Mercy. I bet you two barely made it out the door without Sam trying to seduce you out of coming," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes, the silence from the guilty pair giving him all the confirmation he needed. Mercedes silently thanked god when a waiter came up to take their drink order.

"What can I get for you two?" The waiter asked, never taking his eyes off of Mercedes.

"Um, peach schnapps would be nice," Mercedes said, hardly noticing the way the man stared at her.

"Peach schnapps for the beautiful lady," he mused out loud, "and…for you, sir?" he asked Sam with a point of his pen.

"Vodka," Sam clipped, glaring at the waiter who dared look at his Mercedes the way he was. Kurt and Blaine shared knowing looks and laughed softly.

"I'll be right back with those," the waiter said, sending a wink Mercedes' way. Mercedes softly said a 'thank you' and the waiter left, leaving an oblivious Mercedes, a pissed off Sam, and an amused Kurt and Blaine. After burning holes into the waiter's back, Sam cleared his throat and turned his attention back on Kurt and Blaine.

"Look, I can't help that Mercedes is irresistible, her pussy is a godsend," Sam's voice taking a lower octave towards the end of his sentence.

"Sam!" Mercedes hissed, hitting his shoulder in embarrassment.

"Yeah, all of that may be true, but we know, you just want her to yourself in every sense," Blaine said, "this childlike possessive thing you have going on is getting monotonous, Sam. It's time to graduate from elementary school, my dear boy."

"Hey guys, I am sitting right here," Mercedes interjected, "look, Sam and I are here now, can we just focus on that? Let's have a good time, shall we?"

"On that note, Blaine, come dance with me. I'm feeling feisty," Kurt sassed, his cocktail obviously getting to his system, as he grabbed a hold on to his button down and pulled him up.

"Join us, anytime!" Blaine shouted from over his shoulder. Blaine looked back to Kurt, bit his lip, and groaned at the prospect of things to come later on in the night. Sam and Mercedes both laughed at the scene and fell into easy conversation. After a few moments, the waiter from earlier came back with their drinks, out of uniform.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the wait. My shift was a few minutes from being over, so I just decided to wait to bring you your drinks. Quicker exit," the waiter explained.

"That's legal?" Mercedes asked skeptically, grabbing her drink from Sam.

"The owner doesn't care…either that or he doesn't know," the waiter smiled, "I'm Sebastian."

"I'm Mercedes and this is Sam," she replied politely. Sam grunted a reply, being too busy with his vodka to waste a sentence on this guy. He felt Mercedes elbow him in his side, but he just rolled his eyes in response.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Sebastian asked, sliding into the booth opposite the couple.

"Oh, we're out with our friends Kurt and Blaine, they're somewhere around here dancing the night away," Mercedes giggled. Sam slanted his eyes at the exchange he was witnessing. He knew this would happen. The reason for preventing her from coming out and shacked up in their loft when night rolls around is because of guys like him. He didn't want any other guy being able to share in the gorgeous sight that was Mercedes with him. As crazy as it may sound, he had good intentions, childish, but good. He came back to the conversation when he heard, "…my boyfriend included?"

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Sebastian just asked if we would like to go out sometime."

"Wait…_we? _This guy is your boyfriend?" Sebastian asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, _I'm _her boyfriend. Is there a problem with that?" Sam grated. He heard Mercedes whisper a warning 'Sam' but he ignored it.

"Well, I mean, she's this beautiful, sexy woman and you…you're pretty average, Sam. I'm just not sure about your ability to handle a woman of Mercedes' caliber," Sebastian said with a smirk, taking in Sam's clenching fists and ticking jaw. "I mean, I noticed her right when she walked through the door, you on the other hand, I figured you were just a pity date."

"Look, Sebastian, I appreciate your compliments, but I refuse to sit here while you insult-" Mercedes was cut off by Sam's hands grasping the back of her head and pulling her into a bruising kiss. His tongue pierced its way through Mercedes' lips, parting them so he could tangle his tongue with hers. Mercedes was gasping for breath, taken by Sam's harshness and surprised at his sudden actions. One of his hands left Mercedes' hair and went straight for under her dress, he tried pulling her panties to the side, but Mercedes closed her legs tightly, hitting him in his stomach, trying to get him to stop. He settled for a few strokes to her clit, resulting in her moaning into his mouth. Sam swallowed them like it was his last meal. Sam pulled away and looked directly at Sebastian. He looked around with crossed arms, his lips pursed in annoyance.

"Now what were you saying?" Sam growled, his voice gravely at the disuse. He grinned at Sebastian before taking Mercedes by the hand, ignoring her dazed face and pulling her up where he lead her with a determination out the back of club, into an alley. Mercedes blinked a few times, regaining her right mind and yelled to get Sam's attention. The next thing she knew, she was being shoved into a brick wall, with Sam's hands on either side of her head, effectively trapping her.

"Now you see why I'd rather just stay home?" Sam breathed, "You come out, looking downright fuckable and you're just begging for these creeps to ogle at you."

"Sam-" she was cut off by Sam's fingers plunging into her wetness. Her mind was going a mile a minute so she missed how this action occurred. She wanted to yell at him, to tell him how rude it was for him to do that in front of Sebastian, and how embarrassed she was. She just couldn't focus though because his thick fingers were twisting in and out of her effortlessly and harshly and she couldn't help the whimpers and moans that left her lips.

"I want you to myself, Mercy. Blaine's right. I am possessive, but I fucking like it that way," he whispered into her ear. Mercedes gasped when Sam's fingers left her pussy and she tried to correct her breathing. She heard Sam's belt clinking and his pants being undone.

"Sam, you're being ridic-oh fuck!" Mercedes was too busy trying to formulate sentences that she missed Sam ripping off her panties and hadn't realized that Sam had lifted her up, her back up against the brick and her legs around his waist. All she felt was his thickness probing her relentlessly, his hips thrusting at a harsh pace. He filled her in one stroke, something he knew she hated him doing but this was special circumstances.

"You are such an asshole!" Mercedes yelled. Sam chuckled darkly but never let up. He pounded into her, the tip of his cock directly hitting the spot deep inside her.

"Shit, you feel so good, Mercy," Sam moaned. His breathing was frantic and hard and he felt lightheaded but he was not stopping until they both came hard. Mercedes was chanting his name and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. It was his name she was saying and no one else's. Her walls started to contract around him, milking him for everything he had, and he moaned loudly in her ear, something he was very cautious of doing. Sam bit into Mercedes' shoulder and she screamed, slamming her hand behind her on the wall. He knew she was close.

"Your pussy is mine, Mercedes. Mine!" Sam grated in her ear. He thrust upwards, brushing her clit with every thrust. Mercedes was falling apart at the sensation. "Say it, Mercedes. Say it!"

"My pussy is yours, Sam!" Mercedes screamed to the heavens with tears streaming down her face. After a few more frantic pumps, Mercedes came harder than she had ever believed she had before. Her essence ran down his leg and her back arching away from the wall. If Sam hadn't been holding her up, she definitely would have fallen to the ground.

"Jesus, fuck. Fuck! FUCK!" Sam said through clenched teeth, pumping into her with each obscenity that left his mouth. He came deep inside her, his breath leaving him harshly. "Fuck," I breathed. His leaned his forehead on Mercedes' shoulder for a few moments before pulling out of her and setting her on the ground, his hands on her waist when he saw her struggling for balance. She glared at him as she pulled her dress down and held her hand out.

"What?" he inquired.

"I need my underwear, thank you very much."

"Are you sure you want them back?" Sam asked, showing her the ruined panties that he had ripped right from her body.

"Ugh. Fuck you." Mercedes started to march back into the establishment. Sam pulled up his boxers and pants, zipping them and quickly did his belt. He stuffed the undergarments into his back pocket and lightly jogged to catch up with her. Mercedes felt his hand lightly grip her wrist and allowed herself to be turned around. She stared up at him and he winced at the dark look in her eyes.

"I am not your possession, Sam. You can't just keep me locked up because you're not okay with other guys looking at me," Mercedes argued. "You don't see me doing that!"

"What? Girls don't look at me like-"

"The barista at the coffee shop?"

"Well-"

"The group of fangirls who said you looked like that guy on that glee club show?"

"They were like twelve-"

"That woman walking by us, who ,as matter of fact, was holding hands with her boyfriend or husband or whoever the hell he was!"

"Okay, Mercedes! Okay! I-I understand," Sam sighed, running a hand through his messy locks. Mercedes subconsciously started to smooth down her hair with her hands before Sam stopped her.

"You look perfect," Sam said softly. "I'm sorry. I just…you're amazing, Mercedes. You attract people all the time just because you're you. So sometimes I can't handle it, so what? Can you blame me? I'm just…Sam," he sighed. Mercedes' glare softened and she exhaled softly. She took his hand into hers.

"You're right. You're Sam but you're my Sam, my dorky, incredible, impression-making, gorgeous, sexy Sam. Nothing is ever going to change that." Mercedes gave him a soft peck on his lips, pulling away to say, "You have to believe me." Sam wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"I really am sorry, Mercedes," Sam said sincerely.

"It's okay…but don't ever do that again or I will kick your ass," Mercedes playfully glared at him, "Come on, let's go dance with Blaine and Kurt." Sam smiled and put his arm around his shoulders. He opened the door and the faint beat of the music overtook the atmosphere.

"Can you just admit to me that what happened back there was sexy as fuck, though?" Sam quipped.

"Way to ruin it, Sam. Shut up," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes and entering the establishment.

"Come on, admit it, Mercy!" Sam called out after her with a smile on his face, going through the door after her.

**A/N: So Sam is still and forever will be "ain't shit!" Which sin would you like to see next: Lust, Gluttony, or Sloth? We're almost done, lovelies. And yes, I decided to use Straight!Sebastian in this one. I don't know, he has a nice face. **


End file.
